Angel
by max48504
Summary: Peter tries to handle the fact the MJ is gone forever
1. Default Chapter

**************************************************************************** ************** Marvel comics reserve all character rights. The Scorpions also reserve the rights to the Following song.  
  
Chapter One Angel  
  
The wise man said just walk this way To the dawn of the light The wind will blow into your face As the years pass you by Hear this voice from deep inside It's the call of your heart Close your eyes and your will find The passage out of the dark  
  
Peter sat in his chair in his apartment for almost week giving off a stench so unbearable to stand. He wept at the fact that MJ isn't coming back And has left for good. Why, MJ? Why? I 'm so sorry I know I shouldn't of lied about being spider-man, please forgive me. A voice echoes in his head, "No Peter you told me you weren't going to do it anymore, and things were going to be normal for a change I can't take it worrying about you all the time I'm leaving". He laid his head back and closed his eyes and began to cry.  
  
The wise man said just find your place In the eye of the storm Seek the roses along the way Just beware of the thorns  
  
Here I am Will you send me an angel Here I am In the land of the morning star  
  
Peter gets up realizing he has a job to do he must go and protect the city the best way he knows possible. He climbs into the window ledge and leaps swinging through the city, watching ever so close hoping somebody needs him. He swings to a rooftop perching looking out over the quiet city as his mind begins to wonder through the night air thinking of MJ. "Hey there Spider how's things going tonight?" As he lifts his head and looks over his shoulder, "Hey Cat, how you been?" Ok.are you ok, you sound like something is wrong? He leaps off the edge on to the roof looking at her..sniffles. and hugs her. Black Cat stands there a bit stunned wondering what's wrong; she raises her arms and wraps them around him hugging him back.  
  
The wise man said just raise your hand And reach out for the spell Find the door to the promised land Just believe in yourself Hear this voice from deep inside It's the call of your heart Close your eyes and your will find The passage out of the dark  
  
Spider pulls back a bit, "Sorry about that I just lost someone close to me and I'm still trying to figure out how to handle it." Well, why don't you tell me what happened?" Cat replies. After an hour or so Peter explains what happened without giving any names or any clue of who he is. Well, have you tried talking to her to see if she'll forgive you? She won't take any of my calls or messages, he replies. She knows this my responsibility I just can't turn my back on being Spider Man. Why, can't you? She replies. It's not like there aren't dozen more heroes in the city. Cause when I did somebody very close to was killed. (Uncle Ben) BOOM! An explosion from a penthouse from across town, Spidey looks sharply and leaps off the edge. "Later Cat, Duty calls." As he flys to the aid of who ever my be staying in the penthouse, flying through a collaped window looking around as the place burns. Hello! Anyone in here, as he looks around fraticaly, a voice from the fire emerges, here! Please help me! A woman cries out, Spider plows through the rouble looking for the woman.  
  
Here I am Will you send me an angel Here I am In the land of the morning star  
  
Laying in corner of the room curled into a ball was MJ. MJ! Peter yelled as the ceiling began to collapse, I'm coming. He plows even faster through the rouble trying to get MJ as the ceiling begins to fall even more another explosion from the gas leaking blows Peter out through the window, M--- JJJJ! As he flys out the window. And a scream of terror came from the penthouse soaring through the night air, PETER!  
  
Here I am Will you send me an angel Here I am In the land of the morning star  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. When I'm Gone

This fanfic is based off the story lines that where current in the book, not the movie. Marvel comics reserve all character rights. Three Doors Down owns the following Song. *~*= Lyrics  
  
Chapter Two "Angel"  
  
As Peter was falling he could feel his heart go into the pit of his stomach, realizing that the one person he has loved is gone.  
  
*There's another world inside of me that you may never see. There's secrets in this life that I can't hide. Somewhere in this darkness there's a life that I can't find. Maybe it's too far away or maybe I'm just blind, maybe I'm just blind.  
  
"NOO! Mary Jane," Peter yelled as he fell from the penthouse explosion. 'No, she's gone, dear god she's gone.' As Peter falls he is caught and flown to safely by a guardian angel. "Spider?!, are you ok?" Black Cat asked. "Was there anyone in there, Spider Man?! Was there ANYONE IN THERE!" yelled Black Cat trying to snap him out of it.  
  
*So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong. Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone. Everything I am and everything in me Wants to be the one you wanted me to be. I'll never let you down even if I could. I'd give up everything if only for your good.  
  
As Black Cat shook him he began to speak. "No, I couldn't do anything to help her I just let her die, I couldn't save her," he said frantically. Cat's eyes widen in the terror in the thought of someone in there.  
  
*So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong. You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always be there, So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin. I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends.  
  
At that very moment Peter let everything go, not caring who was there, pulling his mask off. "God No MJ I just let her die," Peter said crying and stareing at the terror before him. Cats' eyes widen even more at the shock knowing Spider is Peter Parker a friend of Felicia Hardy.  
  
*Now roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone. Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone. So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong. Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
  
Peter stared out over the city looking at the carnage before him. " Mary Jane." He whispers, "I'm sorry."  
  
*Everything I am and everything in me 


	3. Remember me this way

Marvel comics reserve all character rights. And I do not own the following song. *= Lyrics  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Angel"  
  
*Every now and then We find a special friend Who never lets us down Who understands it all Reaches out each time you fall You're the best friend that I've found  
  
*I know you can't stay A part of you will never ever go away Your heart will stay  
  
"Peter!? Was your wife in there?" "Cat asked."  
  
Peter sighed, hung his head low, crying, "Yes," He said.  
  
She placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry for your loss," she said comfortly.  
  
* I'll make a wish for you And hope it will come true That life would just be kind To such a gentle mind If you lose your way Think back on yesterday Remember me this way Remember me this way  
  
-One-Week Later-  
  
Peter sat in his apartment not even going to his own wife's funral, blaming himself for her death. ::Knock, Knock::  
  
"Hello? Peter you there?" She begged softly.  
  
Peter went over to the door to answer, but couldn't. He just sat on the floor against the door listening to Aunt May asking for him. "Go Away," Peter replied looking at a picture of MJ.  
  
"Peter, listen to me don't do this to yourself, it's not your fault," Aunt May replied.  
  
'Only if she knew, that I was their. And there was nothing I could do.'  
  
*I don't need eyes to see The love you bring to me No matter where I go And I know that you'll be there Forever more a part of me, you're everywhere I'll always care  
  
Peter sat by the door for hours, contemplating his thoughts. Wondering what if he did something different, or said something different, wishing for a second chance. He even sat contemplating his own existence.  
  
'Why do I let anyone get close? They just end up getting hurt.'  
  
*And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you I'll be standing by your side and all you do And I won't ever leave As long as you believe You just believe  
  
He got up from sitting on the floor and went into the kitchen to get a drink of water, as he stood there hanging over the sink he eyes a knife in the sink.  
  
'Why not?' Peter thinks to himself.  
  
*I'll make a wish for you And hope it will come true That life would just be kind To such a gentle mind If you lose your way Think back on yesterday Remember me this way Remember me this way 


End file.
